Love
by Purple-Moon-Blossom
Summary: It was only natural for them to fall in love over time. Oneshot, Tipo (Completed)


**(A/N: another one yay! Hope you like it, it's tipo of course)**

 **warning: bad grammar and spelling**

* * *

The sun was shining early that morning in the valley of peace, rays of sunshine peeked through the paper walls in the sleeping quarters of the jade palace. Today was their day off so the morning gong wouldn't be wrung, everyone except the grandmaster was sound asleep and In one specific room two lovers lay asleep next to each other. One of the two happened to be a panda, he awoke with a silent yawn, sat up and stretched, the covers slid off his belly and onto his lap as he did so.

He laid back down and turned on his side only to see that the tiger next to him was still sound asleep. Her back turned to him, bare with only a thin blanket to cover her from the hips down. He stared at her striped back, admiring the contrasting colors and the simple yet elegant design. He always thought she was beautiful, now more than ever, from her striking and fiery eyes to the markings on her head and the stripes on her back. She was his goddess, his other half, his queen and he made sure she knew that every night.

It's funny to think this would ever happen to him, never in his wildest dreams did he imagine he'd be sleeping next to THE master tigress, who has been his idol since he was a teenager. He remembers feeling butterfly's in his stomach when he saw her defeat boar along with the rest of the 5. That was the day he started admiring her from afar.

His admiration only grew when he finally met her the day he was chosen as dragon warrior. When she told him off that night, it hurt but he didn't want to hurt her in any way, shape, or form. He still admired her even though she hurt him. When he defeated tai lung, she had bowed to him. He felt his face heat up and was at a loss for words until he remembered shifu's current condition and left to check on the red panda.

Over time he and tigress became best friends.

When he and tigress fought at gongmen jail, he didn't want to hurt her but he had to find out about his family. When she hugged him he felt those butterfly's again only this time they were more intense. He watched her walk away with a confused look on his face and deliberately disobeyed her orders.

Po had come to terms with his feelings by the time he had defeated shen and achieved inner peace, he concluded that…

He had a crush on her.

Worry had overcome him when she came to the panda village to warn him about kai. His worry was not only for the pandas but also for her. He noticed her injuries and immediately forced her to go to a healer. When they sparred he noticed she was fine although she still had a limp in her step and when kai finally showed up he tried his best to focus on him and not worry about her. In the spirit realm oogway made him realize something, he realized that his feelings were much deeper than what he initially thought they were…

He was absolutely and undeniably in love with her.

He remembers the anxiety he felt the day he confessed, it was after they got back from the panda village, his paws trembled when he met up with her, his mouth dried up at the fear of rejection and he stuttered when he finally told her.

"Ti-tigress, I lo-love you." She gave him a look of shock and then love as she reached for his paw and said "I know…I love you too."

No words could have described how happy and relived he felt when she told him she loved him, he was on cloud nine and nothing could have ruined the moment. They didn't kiss obviously but he was willing to wait and take it slow with her.

He remembers the day they had their first kiss. They had been dating for a year when it happened. It wasn't hot and passionate but shy and clumsy considering they were both inexperienced. They bumped heads as they leaned in and he felt his face heat up when their lips touched, he could have sworn he felt sparks and once they parted he saw a gentle smile on her face.

Po snapped out of his thoughts when he saw her stir, she yawned and laid on her back, tigress looked at him and then turned on her side so she was face to face with him.

"Good morning." She whispered as she laid her head on her arm, eyes half lidded and her chest completely bare to him. He saw her silver wedding band gleam in the morning light.

"Morning." Po said as he intertwined their paws, closed his eyes and leaned in. She did the same and the two shared a relaxed chaste kiss.

* * *

 **(A/N: the end, hope you liked it)**


End file.
